Items
Items appear randomly throughout the game. They appear in various places and can be found placed on the table, on the floor, on a shelf or inside a drawer on a desk. Some items may appear in a form of a present box, bottle, or first aid kit. When touched, they will be stored in the player's inventory, accessed with the Pause button. The inventory can hold up to 8 items. If it's full, the player can't carry any more items until one or more items are used or stored. Items can be stored on the shelf in the player's room. Healing items These items can restore your Mental Gauge: Pharmaceuticals These items can cure certain status conditions or aid the player in a way not related to the mental gauge. All of these items can be purchased from the Gregory Horror Shop. Chinese Remedy is only available from the shop on Night 3 and above. Negative items These items have a "Eat at your own risk" label in the player's inventory. As their names imply, they only damage the player and the only good value they have would be to trade them for something good at the shop. You could also give these to Neko Zombie in exchange for another item, but it's better to trade dangerous items at the shop as they are worth a lot more than food items. Foods Aside from negative items, you can also give food items to Neko Zombie. You can only do this at times when he is pacing his room in hunger. It’s better to give Neko Zombie food items rather than negative items as all food items are only worth one star at the shop. He will always give you an Angel Herb in return for chocolate, since it's his favorite. Other items These items are good to trade in for more useful items at the shop, and typically have no other use or barely any use. Key items Key items are tools that you can carry around whenever you go. They can help you to achieve your goal on obtaining guest's souls. These items appears on certain locations and are indicated by sparks. When obtained, they will appear on the bottom right hand side of the player's Mental Gauge. Different key items can be switched by pressing the R1 button. Recurring Items Some items always regenerate after 24 in-game hours: Trading Cards Trading cards are collectibles that cost ☆☆ at the shop or are found around the hotel. Each trading card differs in value based on either its rarity or Gregory’s opinion, as shown from the Gregory and James card values. Below is a list of all the cards that have been found and their worth. The shop only seems to sell one a day, so it is recommended that you buy it. This is so you can spend ☆☆ 'stars to get something worth '☆☆☆☆ or, rarely, ☆☆☆☆☆. Item Locations Main article: Item Locations The locations listed in the tables above are only a summary of the most common item locations. For a more detailed guide click here. Stealing Items from guests Stealing items from guests is also very important. It is not only souls you can steal from guests when they have passed out, you can actually get other items when searching the pockets of unconscious guests. Search Clock Master when he passes out in order to get the Golden Stopwatch. This gives you the ability to make time skip one hour ahead. This is very helpful for getting Angel Dog's soul. After getting TV Fish’s soul, Knock him out with the Dead Remote again and search him. You will get Fish Life TV guide magazines. Do this a few more times and you can also get Fresh Meat and Eyedrops. Special Items More details: Books#Special_Books Sometimes special items will appear after a character's special action. These items can be distinguished by a flashing light or sparkle. This is the same sparkle that indicates the presence of a key item. Trivia *There is one item in the player's inventory that is always be there since the beginning of the game; the Red Handkerchief. You cannot use this item throughout the game until in the cutscene at the end of the Fifth Night. *Most of the negative items are based on real foods. For example, Scissor Salad is a common mispronunciation of Caesar Salad. *It is possible to obtain Antacid in the Dining Room before the Mental Gauge is active. This is most likely an oversight from the developers. See also *Books *Item Locations Category:Items